mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Val Mudrap
Muldvaarp is a demon girl whose titles include "Child Beast", "Charmer", and "Keeper of the key to the underworld." She went by the alias Val Mudrap in "Village of the Darned." Benny finds a book on Grandma’s desk called The Sacred Order of the Moles by Val Mudrap, as well as an article with a picture of her, which confirms that she’s the troop leader who’s been charming everyone. History For centuries, Val has been bewitching parents and luring their children down to underworld, where they will supposedly play for all eternity, although whether this is true or just a ruse is unknown. She nearly always followed the pattern of hypnotizing the parents so they would leave. Where they went was normally a good place, but it stopped them being there to protect their children. At sometime in the past, Val posed as the leader of Mini Mole, a scout-like group. She led them to club house, and pulled them all down to the underworld. Only one child escaped. In the modern time, once again posing as the Mini Mole leader, Val spread her spell through the boxes of donuts she had them sell. Once an adult ate one they were automatically forced to leave, while any child who ate them were put under her spell, including Jane Morgan. Nearing the summit, Val gathered them at the sight where she had opened the door previously. She opened it again and tried to send the children down. However, she was confronted by Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Erica. While the girls held the children back, Benny tried to defeat Val with a spell, but she blasted him with her staff, disabling him. Rory however intervened, while Ethan stopped Jane from jumping into the door way. Val continued to blast Rory, but as a vampire he was more resilient, and he managed to get her to drop the staff. Ethan grabbed the staff and began wrestling with Val over it, before pushing her staff back at the last minute, when she was facing the doorway, so she fell backwards into the door way to the underworld, her last words being, "No Fair, no fair!" Ethan then slammed the door, imprisoning Val and breaking her spell. Powers Muldvaarp was a powerful being. She used donuts to spread a mind control spell around Whitechapel, but she had done this through other means many times before. when an adult ate a donut, they were given a uncontrollable desire to leave, normally to a nice place. Not even Benny's Grandma, who was an earth priestess and a very powerful being, was able to fight her spell. When a child ate it, they became a mindless minion of hers, who acted at her command in a zombie like state. It was never revealed what the effect would be if a teenager ate the Donuts. When Ethan pointed this out, Benny threw away a box out of fear of falling victim under the spell himself. Her staff, which had the head of a cobra on one side, was also the key to the door to the underworld, and without it she couldn't open the door. She could also use it to fire red bolts of energy which were described as incredibly painful. It only required one bolt to knock down a human, while a vampire required well over a dozen. Category:Demon Category:Season 2 Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Village of the Darned Category:Minor Females Category:One Appearance Only Category:Season 2 Guest Stars Category:Jane Category:Jane Morgan Category:My Babysitter's a Vampire